bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Eclipse Sibyl Madia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60245 |no = 873 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 116 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 104 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 64, 72, 80, 88, 95, 102, 108, 114, 120, 126 |normal_distribute = 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 64, 71, 78, 85, 91, 97, 103, 109, 115, 120, 125, 130, 135, 140, 145 |bb_distribute = 12, 10, 9, 8, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 64, 71, 78, 85, 91, 97, 103, 109, 115, 120, 124, 128, 132, 136, 140, 144, 148, 152, 156, 160 |sbb_distribute = 10, 8, 6, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The second youngest of the Six Sibyl Sisters. The darkness that consumed the human race came pouring into innocent Madia, growing to an uncontrollable level, and forcing her to attack her beloved elder sister, Sola. Madia was aware that Sola was attempting to help her, but her thoughts ended up contradicting those of her elder sister. She came to believe that by exterminating all humans, the cause of all this calamity, she would be able to recover the relationship she had once shared with her sisters. And thus, with Sola as the main obstacle keeping her from achieving her goal, she surrendered herself to the darkness once more in order to eliminate her. |summon = My sister keeps intruding... So I can't be with her anymore... If she would just go away… |fusion = More power is entering my body... But...I don't want any more… |evolution = I no longer have control over my own self. It's like...I'm somebody different… | hp_base = 3811 |atk_base = 1265 |def_base = 1255 |rec_base = 944 | hp_lord = 5938 |atk_lord = 1801 |def_lord = 1774 |rec_lord = 1453 | hp_anima = 6680 |rec_anima = 1255 |atk_breaker = 1999 |def_breaker = 1576 |atk_guardian = 1603 |def_guardian = 1972 |rec_guardian = 1354 |def_oracle = 1675 | hp_oracle = 5641 |rec_oracle = 1750 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Black Hole's Assault |lsdescription = 65% boost to Atk power of Dark, Water, and Earth types & BB gauge greatly fills after each turn |lsnote = 2 BC fill |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Fear Penetration |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water, Earth and Dark attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 190 |sbb = Hollow Icryl |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Water, Earth & Dark attack on all foes, adds Water, Earth & Dark to attack for 3 turns & gradually boosts BB gauge |sbbnote = 5 BC fill per turn |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 410 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60244 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *Leader Skill only boosts Atk by 50% |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Sibyl Sisters |addcatname = Madia3 }}